


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!!

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Time, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, Humor, Kissing, Mini Fic, Post Rittenhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Rufus and Jiya tend to take Christmas seriously...maybe a little too seriously. Mini Fluff fic inspired by song the fic is titled after... Enjoy.





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!!

“Don’t you think this is overkill.” Jiya said as she flicked on the light to find Rufus in a Santa suit piling Christmas more presents under their heavily decorated tree.

“Shh.” Rufus told her, he guilty straightened up as he was enjoying the fun. He liked dressing up as Santa and putting out the presents ever since they had their first child Mika. Jiya didn’t complain too much as she was mildly amused by his need for the ruse like their child would wake up and really believe him to be 'Santa'. The likelihood of that was low given Mika was displaying all the signs of being exceptionally bright. 

“You going to drink the milk that’s been sitting out since 7am?” Jiya asked him in a low voice, wondering how far he would commit to the act. Not that she could really test him on that as she poured the milk down the drain already.

“No, what are you doing up?” he asked her, when he snuck out their bedroom to do his Santa routine; she had been fast asleep. He certainly hadn't heard her come down the stairs.

“Hungry.” She said as she smoothed a hand over her stomach. She was 6 months pregnant with their second child. She took a bite of the cookies they left out for ‘Santa’. Rufus tried not to laugh given she was feeding into the charade as much as he was.

“Those biscuits are for me.” He told her as he placed out the last of the gifts and tucked the sack into the back of his jacket. He closed the space between them to kiss her but stopped short as they were further apart than usual. 

“We’re competing for real estate.” Jiya giggled as her belly bumped with his when Rufus leaned forward to kiss her.  

"I can see that." he quipped, he reached up and cupped her face, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

* * *

 

Meanwhile upstairs,

Little Mika woke up to the sound of voices talking. She wondered if it was Christmas, but saw it was still dark outside and snowing. She smiled as she remembered the stories Daddy taught her about the night before Christmas. She just knew one of the voices had to be Santa.

She grinned as she scrambled out of bed to see Santa. She crept out into the hallway and when she got to the top of the stairs her eyes went wide as there was Santa and he was kissing Mommy on the lips! Mika covered her mouth with her hands; completely shocked at her discovery.

Mika had no idea what it meant but she was so telling Daddy about this in the morning!


End file.
